


Sit Back and Watch

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Brandt为Ethan表演lap dance，背景音乐：Beyoncé - Dance for You





	Sit Back and Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sit Back and Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333723) by [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head). 



小队开始了一个仪式，即：完成任务后，无论在哪，他们都会去酒吧，喝酒，跳舞。这个仪式持续三个月了，他们已经去了八个不同的酒吧。

他们一直都玩得很开心，但今天Jane决定做点……不同寻常的事。

“所以，这就是计划。一小时内，让别人请我们喝酒，我们收集吸管。数量最少的那一个要给数量最多的那个跳lap dance。”

Benji喷出了一口酒，“来真的？我不跳lap dance。”

“谁说你会是吸管最少的人？”

“得了吧，看看你们！我不是说我有自我价值认知问题，虽然听起来有点像；我只是面对现实。你们都可以去当模特，而我……是普通的英格兰人。”

“没错。你是英格兰人。每个女人都想亲近你。”Jane说。

“我可说不好……”

 “嘿，我们不必在这里跳舞吧，是吧？”Will问。

“当然，你可以在酒店跳。”

“你？”Will扬起眉毛。

“我绝对不会是那个跳舞的人，亲爱的。”

“我们走着瞧。”他回了个坏笑。

“就这么说定了！我是评委，确保你们没有作弊。”Benji热情地说。

Will和Jane似乎已经准备戳破他的美好幻想了，但Ethan破坏了他们的计划，他说：“好吧。你是评委。那我们去找乐子吧。”

说完，他离开了他们的桌子，朝一个棕色头发的家伙走去。

“等等，男人也可以请我们喝酒吗？”在Jane离开之前，Will问道。

“这是双性恋酒吧，为什么不行呢？”然后她就走了。

“你在等什么？你还有一个小时。好吧，实际上是五十九分钟。”Benji说，Will立刻起身。

*

所有参与者都回到桌边等着Benji完成倒计时的时候，已经一小时零一分钟了。

Benji终于抬起头，笑了。

“怎么样？”Jane问。她显然开始担心比赛结果了。她知道她收集了不少吸管，但她看到Ethan和Will勾搭上了一些男人（以及一些女孩）。

 “别担心Jane，你是安全的。你在他们两个中间，有十三根吸管。”

她笑了，但接着……“等等，他们俩有一个收集得比我多？”

“是的，”他戏剧性地停顿了一下，“Ethan收集了十五根吸管，Will十二根。”

“操。”数量最少的那个人低声说。

“别这样。你要做的事可是这里一半的人都想做的。事实上，我认为是一半多。对了，别想作弊，”他对他们阴笑了起来，“我会保证你们没有作弊。”

Will一点都不想知道这个，他转而看向Ethan，Ethan没有表露出任何情绪。他当然不会了。

“来吧，漂亮男孩。是时候来领取你的奖励了。”他站了起来，向Ethan伸出手掌。

Ethan似乎糊涂了一下，但随后他得意地冲Will笑着，抓住了他的手，“我们走吧。”

两人离开了酒吧，Benji在他们身后窃笑，Jane又点了一杯酒。

Will其实并不担心。说实话他更想给Ethan表演lap dance，而不是给Jane。主要是因为他的兴趣不在Jane身上。

他看着Ethan，Ethan在看着出租车窗外。这里离他们的酒店只有五分钟路程，Will的腿开始打颤。

他的确打算给Ethan跳舞。他可以的。他只是不知道如果事后Ethan给他喝倒彩，他是否也能应对。

“到了。”出租车司机说，在Ethan付钱后，他们下了车。

走进酒店，登上电梯。在他们抵达七楼，走进Ethan房间的这段时间里，他们都没有说过一句话。

“那么，你想怎么做呢？”Will语调欢快，一点也没颤抖。

“我不知道。毕竟，你才是……奖品。”他笑得自得。

Will点点头，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，“想来一杯吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”Ethan答道，播放了一张CD。

Will刚吞下第一口酒，音乐响起了，“碧昂丝？认真的？”

“我认为很合适，不是吗？”Ethan笑着问，紧接着Will放下酒，走向Ethan，把他按坐在椅子上。

之后他脱下外套，扯掉领带，解开了几颗纽扣，开始表演。

他没去想他到底是在为谁跳，他就只是……扭动身体。歌词传入耳中，他随之起舞。

他不是碧昂丝的忠实粉丝，但这支歌……这支歌与他有了共鸣。

一分钟后，他坐到了Ethan身上，Ethan双手握住他的腰，呼吸急促地萦绕在Will脖子上。

Will想，这就意味着完事之后他不会被丢出去，他开始更多地在Ethan身上扭动。

Sit back and watch  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes

一曲终了，CD跳转到了“Run the World（Girls）”，两个人都气喘吁吁。

Will想要起身，他发现自己已经硬了，要装作没这回事实在是很难，但Ethan用手按住了他。

他注视着Ethan，仅一个电光石火，他们就上前吻住了对方。快要透不过气了，Will不再随音乐跳舞，他与Ethan面对着面，互相在彼此身上磨蹭冲刺。

等到他们都释放出来的时候，这首歌已经结束了，Will从Ethan怀里挣脱出来。

他站起来，看着Ethan，Ethan发散的瞳孔里逐渐恢复聚焦。

Will冲他得意一笑，手上开始解着他衬衫的纽扣，一边观察Ethan的眼睛如何追逐着他手指的动作。

“想换个地方领奖吗？”他声音低沉。

不等Ethan回答，他直接背过身，任凭衬衣落在地板上。裤子正褪到一半，Ethan握住他的手臂把他拉转了身，他们再次吻在一起。

这次的吻起初相当平静，直到Will把膝盖挤进Ethan双腿之间，他们一起跌在床上，吻得愈发热烈。

*

第二天一切如常，除了Benji似乎有点脸红，就在午餐时他们遇到了他。他们之前错过了早餐，决定做其它……活动。

“你还好吗？”

“是的，是的。”他没有看他们。

Jane看了他们一眼，对着技术人员笑了起来，“我跟你说过他很擅长这个。”

Will很快就意识到了Jane暗示的意思，他咳了几声，走开去拿他的餐盘了。是啊，一切都很美好。


End file.
